O Segredo de Syochan e Satsuki
by Carola Richardson
Summary: Syo e Natsuki eram amigos de infância e conheciam bem um ao outro.  Syo e Satsuki não eram amigos e estavam ligados por uma punição que ocorrera na noite anterior.


**Título:** O Segredo de Syo-chan e Satsuki

**Personagens:** Natsuki/Satsuki Shinomiya e Syo Kurusu

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Romance

**Fandom:** Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000%

**Resumo:** _Syo e Natsuki eram amigos de infância e conheciam bem um ao outro. Syo e Satsuki não eram amigos e estavam ligados por uma punição que ocorrera na noite anterior._

**NOTAS**: _- AH! Eles são lindos 3_

_- Não são minhas personagens favoritas do anime, mas eu assisti o episódio 6 e fiquei com vontade de escrever essa história._

A Academia Saotome instruia os alunos para serem ídolos ou compositores desses ídolos. Entrar naquele colégio exigia muita preparação e força de vontade. Os dois amigos, Syo Kurusu e Natsuki Shinomiya sabiam bem disso e se esforçaram o suficiente para conseguir seu ingresso. Havia muito a aprender ara trilharem seu caminho como cantores.

Eles se conheciam desde pequenos e sempre passavam muito tempo juntos - mesmo que esse tempo fosse gasto com Syo correndo e Natsuki que sempre estava com ideias loucas e que irritavam o outro. Dividiam o mesmo dormitório na Academia e Syo, apesar de nunca reconhecer em voz alta, acreditava que era assim que deveria ser. Ninguém mais poderia cuidar de Natsuki como ele o fazia. Ninguém mais poderia suportar aquele gênio, Syo estava acostumado a ele. Não estudavam na mesma sala e nisso Syo nunca reclamaria já que o professor de sua turma era seu idolo Ryuuya Hyuuga.

Naquela noite chovia forte. Syo voltou ao quarto depois do banho e Natsuki estava em sua cama, ainda com a toalha em volta do pescoço e sem camisa. Ele costumava ficar assim quando estava com alguma composição na cabeça, sem se preocupar em ficar doente ou coisa do tipo. Estava escrevendo num caderno e nem ergueu os olhos para olhá-lo.

Por um lado era bom, já que antes de conseguir convencer Natsuki a tomar banho, o amigo estava colocando diversas toucas fofas em sua cabeça e tirando fotos, sempre repetindo que Syo era fofo. Era irritante. Ele não gostava quando Syo o chamava dessa forma, parecia que o diminuia de alguma forma e ele não queria isso. Tê-lo tão perto fazia com que Syo ficasse agitado, esperando alguma reação que nunca viria do gentil Natsuki.

Syo sentou-se em sua própria cama, passando a toalha devagar pelo cabelo, sem querer fitar o amigo. Era verdade que Natsuki o irritava, ele tinha manias horriveis, não sabia cozinhar e sempre queria vesti-lo de mulher, mas ele ainda era seu grande amigo. Natsuki estava com os cabelos loiros úmidos e tinha esquecido naturalmente de colocar uma camisa depois de sair do banho quente. Syo não queria pensar no que tinha acontecido, mas sua mente se recusava a qualquer comando e logo estava tomada por imagens do que tinham compartilhado.

Ele ergueu o olhar, sem conseguir resistir, olhando para o peito exposto do amigo. Desviou depois, ficando um pouco corado. Pensar que tinha tocado cada centimetro daquela pele branca não o ajudava a ficar tranquilo. Seus dedos apertavam-se numa vã tentativa de conter a ansiedade que eles indicavam. Syo queria que tudo acontecesse novamente.

– Está vermelho, Syo-chan. Tudo bem?

Syo não estava mais prestando atenção em Natsuki, concentrado em seus próprios sentimentos e vontades, então ficou surpreso em notar que Natsuki conseguiu desviar sua atenção da composição para olhá-lo. Tinha sido assim na noite anterior, ele estivera olhando pra Natsuki quando aconteceu dele tirar os óculos. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Satsuki, o que era engraçado, já que Natsuki e Satsuki eram a mesma pessoa embora fossem personalidades tão diferentes.

Antes que pudesse evitar, Natsuki já estava do seu lado e estava tocando sua testa pra saber se ele não estava com febre. As mãos dele eram quentes e gentis. Syo sabia que poderia cometer um grande erro e ir parar no hospital, mas mesmo assim, sua mão foi até o óculos de Natsuki e ele puxou o acessório. Era assim que ele poderia ter Satsuki.

A mudança era rápida. Os olhos verdes que tinham um brilho gentil e preocupado, adquiriram uma coloração mais escura e o brilho de gentileza sumiu, dando espaço a frieza. Mesmo assim, Syo sentia-se quente por ser alvo daquele olhar. O bobo Natsuki tinha desaparecido e dava lugar a personalidade maldosa e violenta de Satsuki. Natsuki não sabia que tinha aquela personalidade e Satsuki se lembrava de todas as coisas de Natsuki. Era tão estranho e misterioso.

Satsuki estreitou os olhos, como se quisesse ver melhor Syo. – Irritante. – Murmurou depois, sua mão fechando-se com força no rosto dele. – Ele estava compondo, por que o distraiu? – Ele sempre se referia a Natsuki na terceira pessoa, como se ele fosse mesmo uma outra pessoa. O que diziam daquela personalidade não eram coisas boas. Satsuki ficava irritado facilmente e havia um número alto de pessoas que ele mandou para o hospital.

Syo não conseguiu responder, seus olhos presos no olhar dele, as mãos dele exercendo grande pressão sobre seus ossos. Satsuki era um cara violento, ele poderia machucá-lo quando quisesse, possuia força o suficiente pra isso. No entanto, Satsuki não fez nada. Seus olhos desviaram-se do rosto corado de Syo e fitaram o corpo dele, depois voltou a olhar em seus olhos.

– Ah, se trata sobre ontem... – Satsuki o empurrou na cama e subiu em cima dele, o cabelo loiro caindo por seu rosto, aumentando o ar ameaçador. O coração de Syo batia com força contra o peito. Ele não tinha medo de Satsuki, mesmo sabendo como ele era inconstante. Tinha esperado o dia todo por aquele momento. – Vamos dar ideias para Natsuki escrever...

Ele virou a cabeça de Syo com força para o lado e seus lábios colaram-se ao pescoço, sugando a veia saltada. Syo prendeu a respiração e ele fechou os olhos, entregue aos cuidados violentos de Satsuki. Seu corpo reagia com a mão e língua dele, do exato jeito que tinha reagido na noite anterior. Um gemido satisfeito escapou de seus lábios quando Satsuki livrou-se de sua calça de moleton.

Tal como noite de ontem, tinha chovido e Natsuki tirou os óculos quando a água da chuva respingou nas lentes depois dele ter aberto a janela para ver a chuva. Com Satsuki no comando, Syo tinha que tomar cuidado para que ele não destruisse o dormitório e talvez toda a Academia. Tentou colocar os óculos e trazer Natsuki de volta, mas falhou nas duas tentativas. Ele era muito mais alto que Syo e o segurou sem nenhuma dificuldade.

O pensamento queimava sua mente. Lembrou do sorriso dele, quando o verde dos olhos ficou mais escuro e como suspendeu a respiração ao ouvir a voz grave de Satsuki falando que ele deveria ser punido por tentar afastá-lo. Fez todas aquelas coisas sensuais com ele sem ter uma resistência verdadeira por parte de Syo.

E agora, tudo se repetia. Dessa vez, Syo não se importou com nada, até mesmo se aventurou a ajudar Satsuki a livrar-se da roupa. Ele queria tudo. Sentir as mãos de Satsuki ansiosas em seu corpo o fazia sentir-se desejado, mesmo quando o outro o calava seus gemidos com aqueles beijos ferozes que machucavam seus lábios. Os lábios dele deixavam um trilha de fogo no corpo de Syo e ele remexia-se debaixo do amante, sentindo aquela ansiedade. Satsuki o olhava e sorria de lado, extremamente maldoso. Estava claro que ele queria que Syo ficasse daquele jeito.

Não houve qualquer protesto por parte de Syo quando Satsuki o virou na cama e posicionou-se atrás dele. Ele apenas suspirou quando o outro segurou seu quadril com força para controlar o ritmo e velocidade dos movimentos. Ao final, ele desabou sobre Syo, sem se importar que seu tamanho e peso pudessem incomodar o outro.

Syo não se moveu, satisfeito. Gostava de sentir o peso dele e aquele calor gostoso da pele dele. Estranhou quando Satsuki mordeu levemente seu ombro, parecia muito carinhoso para um homem como ele. Satsuki rolou na cama e suspirou.

– Irritante... – Ele disse e saiu da cama, apanhando a calça no chão e a vestindo com rapidez. Não olhou para trás enquanto seguia pra cama e pegava os papeis que Natsuki estava escrevendo antes. Ele sentou-se na cama e começou a escrever alguma música, sem falar mais nada.

Não era um final inteiramente romântico, mas Syo não reclamaria. Ele ficou olhando em silêncio enquando Satsuki escrevia nos papeis e os lançava para o lado quando finalizados. Talvez devesse se cobrir, e moveu-se na cama para apanhar sua calça e ir ao banheiro. Satsuki ergueu os olhos verdes do papel e o fitou, sem que Syo visse o sorriso diferente que estava em seus lábios. Syo o olhou da porta do banheiro e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando achou que estava pronto para voltar ao quarto, ele saiu e encontrou Natsuki lá, olhando os papeis com as letras. Natsuki o olhou e abriu aquele imenso sorriso que Syo conhecia bem. O amigo estava do jeito que Satsuki o deixou, com os cabelos bagunçados, uma camisa velha que ele vestiu em algum momento que Syo esteveno banheiro e os óculos que traziam a personalidade amável. Syo ficou encostado na porta, o olhando. Algumas vezes, Satsuki colocava os óculos e queria que Natsuki voltasse. Foi o que tinha acontecido.

– Algum problema, Syo-chan?

Ele realmente não lembrava de nada. Syo não sabia se ficava aliviado ou se ficava triste. Era um relacionamento complicado. Sentiu seu corpo ficar quente quando lembrou do que aconteceu. Não conseguia imaginar qual seria a reação de Natsuki se soubesse que eles tinham feito sexo por duas vezes.

– Nenhum problema... Só estou um pouco cansado. – Respondeu e seguiu para sua cama bagunçada. Havia um bilhete em sua cama e ele o leu rapidamente, sorrindo depois.

– Eu me sinto bem. – Natsuki respondeu. – Compus muitas coisas.

– Como esperado de um gênio como você. – Syo comentou sem olhá-lo, ainda de costas. Ele apertou o bilhete contra o peito, sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem.

Natsuki colocou os papeis sobre sua escrivaninha, virando-os pra baixo. Ele apoiou-se na escrivaninha e fitou Syo. Finalmente amigo o olhou, sentando-se na cama e sorrindo. Ele se espreguiçou, todos os seus movimentos acompanhados por Syo. Ele deitou na cama depois e abraçou sua pelúcia do Pyon-chan, desejando boa noite.

– Boa noite, Natsuki. – Syo murmurou, já deitado em sua cama, relendo o bilhete que dizia que Satsuki estaria esperando por ele amanhã. Sorrindo, ele dobrou o bilhete e apagou a luz do abajur, se preparando pra dormir.

FIM.


End file.
